Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #3 in the series. The family is living in the past on a ranch in Four Corners with the help of The Seven. What new adventures will the "kids" get into? Will the family ever get home? Warning: Disciplinary spankings of adults who act like kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure **_**or **_**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one. Once again, I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories!

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble.

**Chapter 1**

**Settling In**

**Warning: Discussion of spanking and a light swat.  
><strong>

_**As they went to bed that night, they wondered what their future would hold in the New Year.**_

Gibbs was the first to wake the next morning to the smell of coffee. Nettie was busy in the kitchen when Gibbs made it downstairs. He smiled when he saw her and thought about how the family had adopted her so easily and even called her "Miz" Nettie as the Seven so affectionately named her.

Since they were alone, Nettie took the opportunity to speak to Gibbs privately. "So, when are you and Jenny goin' to realize that you have feelins for each other?"

Gibbs almost spit out some of the coffee he had not swallowed yet and said, "You sure do get straight to the point, Miz Nettie."

"Look Son, I have lived long enough ta call 'em as I see 'em. It looks to me that you and Jenny have been given a second chance. If I were you, I wouldn't let her go this time. 'Sides, you won't be able to keep up the pretendn' very long and people talk. If you want to keep the extra attention away, it might be a good idea that you and Jenny make things right. No tellin' how long yer gonna be here."

Gibbs stood to go out to his workshop, kissed Nettie on the cheek and said, "I'll think about it Miz Nettie."

She lightly smacked Gibbs' backside with the wooden spoon as he made his way to the sink and said, "You better not be thinkn' too long."

Gibbs put his hands up in surrender as he made his way to the door and out to the workshop.

Just a few minutes later, Jenny showed up in the kitchen. Nettie took the same opportunity to tell Jenny what she thought. All Jenny did was blush and smile. "Where is Jethro?" Jenny was hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"He went out to his workshop."

"Thank you, Miz Nettie." Jenny said as she exited through the same door as Gibbs.

In the meantime, Gibbs was cutting a piece of wood and thinking about that camera/pen that brought them here. He just couldn't understand how that could have happened. He had only heard of Doctor Who through one of Tony's many TV references. Since he wasn't a big TV watcher, he decided he needed to sit with the kids and try to understand more about this screwdriver thing. Meanwhile, he just needed to relax with woodworking for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jethro. What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm thinking about my first project. I may make an end table or something. The old fashioned tools in here are amazing."

"You mean your second project?" Jenny asked with a smirk.

Gibbs smiled at the thought of the paddle he had made. "Yeah, I don't think the kids were too happy about that."

"Well, all they have to do is behave." Jenny said.

Then Gibbs said with a grin, "You too."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Jenny asked incredulously.

"I've seen you and Mary together. Just don't get any ideas about being liberated in a time when women don't do such things. Remember, we don't need the attention."

"You can't be serious! You are threatening me like I am one of the kids."

"If you don't think I am serious, test me and you will see. Unless you want extra 'attention' from me, don't give the family any." Gibbs said with a glare.

Jenny huffed and walked out. As a matter of fact, she had to be careful not to stomp out of the building. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing a tantrum! Although she wouldn't admit it, she was glad he said what he did. It felt good to be in a family.

Gibbs just shook his head and went back to work.

Jenny walked back into the kitchen with frustration on her face. Ducky and Nettie chuckled when they saw her. "Yep, they are in love!" Nettie said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The kids gradually woke up. Ziva and Abby came down to breakfast in their riding pants. Gibbs had given Abby the same permission to wear pants around the ranch, but still insisted they wear dresses in town. They were both excited about not having to wear all of those underthings.<p>

After breakfast, the kids decided to go take a look around the grounds. They carefully skirted the woodshed, saying they had seen enough of that building. As they walked they came upon another small building. It appeared to be a storage shed. Once inside, they began digging through the crates.

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" Tony excitedly pointed to a crate he was looking through.

"Fireworks! And so close to New Year's Eve!" Abby squealed with delight.

Ziva was also excited. She loved the explosions and the sparks of fireworks. They were a lot safer than what she saw during her time in Mossad.

Tim and Jimmy looked a little apprehensive. "Uh, guys? We don't know how old these things are." Tim said with uneasiness.

Jimmy nervously said, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Awww. Jimbo, you never want to take chances! What's new?" Tony said knowingly. "It is like what Mrs. Frizzle says on the _Magic School Bus _when they go on a field trip, 'It is time to explore, take chances...' and so on."

"You have been reduced to cartoon references now, Tony." Tim said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it works!" Tony said with a chuckle. "You're just a bunch of chickens! Let's go try a couple. "

"Alright, but I'm doing this against my better judgment." Tim said and Jimmy agreed.

The group went around back of the barn and set off the first rocket. The first rocket went right up into the sky and popped perfectly. The kids having being lulled into a false sense of security set off the other rocket. It was supposed to go straight up into the air, but of course it didn't. It flew right into Gibbs' workshop. It exploded inside. Gibbs was caught by surprise by the rocket, but ducked just in time. The rocket had hit the back wall. He was able to get up and put it out before it caught the sawdust on fire.

The kids had arrived at the workshop in time to see Gibbs stomp out the small flames. The miscreants were about to turn and sneak out once they saw Gibbs was alright when they heard, "CHILDREN, FRONT AND CENTER!" They cringed as they slowly turned around.

"Oh, boy!" This was all Jimmy could say as he just knew that he was in for his first real experience with the Wrath of Gibbs.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Chapter 2**

**Fireworks! **

**Warning: Oh no! It is time to visit the woodshed. Discipline in the form of paddling.**

"Alright! Who wants to be the first to explain?" Gibbs was trying to calm down.

"We decided to explore the grounds when we came upon a storage shed. We found a crate with fireworks and decided to try them out." Tony tried to cover for his siblings by also saying, "I had to convince them to try them out, Dad."

"No, Dad. I was delighted to try them. It is almost New Year's Day. I won't let Tony take the whole blame." Abby said nervously.

"Tony had to convince Tim and Jimmy, not me. I wanted to see the rockets." Ziva would not let Abby and Tony take all of the blame.

Gibbs looked at Tim and Jimmy and asked, "Well?"

Tim said, "I had to be convinced, but in the end, I chose to cooperate."

Jimmy nervously spoke when Gibbs turned to him. "I also chose to cooperate. I am just as much to blame as everyone else, D-d-d-aaad." Jimmy stuttered at the name he called Gibbs, but he liked it. He decided that he was proud to call him Dad even though the name came with unpleasant consequences sometimes.

Gibbs felt pride in the fact that his kids wouldn't allow each other to take the blame alone. He was also proud that Jimmy trusted him to be the father figure he needed at this point. Jimmy was no longer the far removed relative. He was close family.

"You do realize that you could have burnt this workshop down? Think of all the unwanted attention that that would have caused! What about someone getting hurt? Ducky can do a lot here, but he doesn't have modern medical equipment like he does back home." Gibbs' anger was on the rise again. "Does everyone remember the woodshed?" There was a round of solemn nods of acknowledgement.

Just then, they heard two horses gallop into the yard. It was Chris and Vin. "Chris, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Gibbs we came ta tell you we just had a bunch of horses brought into the stockyard. You asked me ta let you know when we got some. Then we heard the explosion. Everything ok?"

"My children decided to try out a couple of fireworks without the proper precautions and one rocket came into the workshop. It missed me and caught some sawdust on fire. I put out this fire, but I'm about to create five of my own in a few minutes." He glared at the kids as he spoke of the fire. The kids hung their heads.

"Yer kids sure do git into trouble." Vin said with a smirk. Unknown to Vin, Nettie, Ducky and Jenny had rushed into the workshop to see what had happened.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, Vin Tanner! I've lit a fire on your backside a few times myself because of yer foolishness." Vin blushed as Nettie spoke. "Why don't you two come in fer some coffee while Gibbs deals with the children? You don't need ta be in on it unless you want to be part of it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Vin said in a childlike voice and followed Nettie into the house. Seeing that Gibbs had everything under control, Ducky and Jenny followed Nettie also.

"Comin' Miz Nettie. We'll talk when yer done, Gibbs." Chris said knowingly as he looked at the trouble magnets and shook his head as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Gibbs decided to take care of Jimmy first so he grabbed his arm. Jimmy looked like he wanted to run. It was to be his first real spanking from Gibbs and he didn't want Jimmy to fall apart before he could get to him. "You four, find a corner." Ziva began to protest, but Gibbs cut her off with a glare and said, "Do not test me." Ziva quickly found the only corner that was not already occupied.<p>

"Jimmy, with me." Jimmy gulped and allowed himself to be taken to the dreaded woodshed. Once inside, Gibbs took the paddle off the hook and spoke. "I am proud of you, Jimmy."

That was the last thing Jimmy expected to hear.

"You stood up to your responsibility in this family by not letting your siblings take the blame alone. Have you ever been paddled before?"

Jimmy shook his head no and Gibbs sighed. "It will hurt, Jimmy. It has to. You need to learn to tell your siblings no. That was dangerous. I want you to remember this next time." Gibbs said this as he placed a blanket over the pile of wood in front of them. "Bend over the pile."

Jimmy did as he was told, but nervously. He did not have to wait long before the first CRACK was heard and felt. Jimmy's eyes widened at the surprise and pain. He did not know if he would make it through this. Gibbs did a quick work with five "licks" and then released his hand from Jimmy's back. Jimmy was a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry, Dad and I'm sorry I cried."

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Jimmy, you are supposed to cry. I did when my dad paddled me." Jimmy looked at Gibbs with surprise. "What? Do you think I was always a good little boy? I was easy on you this time because it was your first, you didn't instigate it and you came clean with the confession. I won't be so easy next time."

Jimmy wanted to ask what was so easy about this time, but knew better. Gibbs gave Jimmy a quick hug and said, "I'm proud of you, Jimmy. Go tell Tim to come to the woodshed and go up to your room and rest for a few minutes." Jimmy did as he was told.

* * *

><p>The next thing Gibbs knew, Tim nervously walked into the shed. "I'm proud that you owned up to your share, Tim. You are too smart to let this happen. You need to tell Tony no sometimes. You are part of this family no matter what your insecurities tell you. You are my son! You have nothing to prove." Tim nodded with a proud smile. Gibbs pointed to the blanket. Tim's smile faded when he had to bend over. Gibbs gave him seven "licks" with the paddle.<p>

Tim stood crying and embarrassed. "Like I told Jimmy, I went easy on you this time because you owned up to what you did. Tim, I will really lay it on you next time. Am I clear on this?"

"Crystal, Dad."

Gibbs gave Tim a quick hug and sent him to let Abby know she was next and then he was to go to his room.

* * *

><p>"You wanted me, Dad?" Abby stepped into the woodshed with such innocence that Gibbs had to fight to not send her away. He hardened his heart when he thought about the fact someone could have gotten hurt and motioned her to come to him.<p>

"Dad, I was so excited to keep things normal with our situation. I wanted to pop the fireworks. I never thought that the fireworks wouldn't cooperate."

"Abs, in your zeal, you also never thought about someone getting hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry that it almost hit you." Abby was now in tears.

"Abs, I'm not talking about me. What could have happened here is serious. You had no idea if those things would explode in your face or what? You played with something that could have hurt you or your siblings, not to mention someone passing by. Come here."

Gibbs was sitting on a bench in the woodshed. He preferred to take the girls over his knee. He knew they needed the closeness and the reassurance.

"Do you have to use the paddle? Can't you just use your hand?" After looking at his expression, Abby said, "I guess that's a no."

Gibbs took Abby across his knee and began the paddling quickly. She struggled to stand after the first swat, but Gibbs held her tighter. As the swats continued, she tried to put her hand back, but Gibbs captured it and held it. Abby was always dramatic and he was prepared.

After ten swats and much crying from Abby, Gibbs spoke, "Abs, we would have been done, if you wouldn't have fought me."

"Nooooo! Abby cried even harder." Gibbs gave her two more hard swats and said, "Never fight a punishment from me." He then let her up and pulled her into a tight hug. She cried herself out into Gibbs' shirt. "Abs, think next time." She nodded. After reassuring her, wiping her tears and hugging her some more, he sent her to retrieve Ziva and told Abby to go rest in her room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was thinking, "Three down, two to go." Then Ziva stepped into the shed with her head held high waiting to take her punishment. She walked over to the pile of wood and leaned over it. Gibbs then said, "Oh, no Ziver, over here." Gibbs said as he sat on the bench again.<p>

"Dad, you have got to be kidding! I am not a small child!"

"Ziva, do not fight me. This punishment works the way I say it does. You have prior experience. You know better."

Ziva gave in and walked over to Gibbs. He was right. She had prior knowledge and knew it was no use to fight.

Gibbs pulled her over his lap and began the paddling immediately. Ziva did not cry until the eighth swat. The tears flowed with the ninth and tenth "licks" and then Gibbs said, "It would have been over Ziva, but you fought me." Two more hard swats and it was over. He pulled her into a hug that she almost struggled against, but it felt too good to have a real father's love, so she allowed his embrace.

"Ziver, you know how dangerous life can be without purposely putting yourself in it. Help me by being the voice of reason next time."

Ziva nodded and Gibbs sent her to tell Tony he was next. She too was sent to her room to rest.

* * *

><p>Tony nervously and guiltily walked to his doom. He had had plenty of time to think about the fireworks. He knew he was second in command in 2011 and he should have taken his leadership role more seriously. He knew he had messed up. He was the example and he failed miserably.<p>

"This paddling will not just be for the childish mistake you made, but also to help you release the guilt you are feeling. I knew you would come to your senses if I left you for last. Let's get this over with." Gibbs spoke as he read the expression on Tony's face.

Tony leaned over the pile of wood and did not have to wait long for the first lick. After the first ten swats, Gibbs spoke while Tony wiped the tears and took a breath. "I am going to give you five more. You are the leader. You need to think before you lead your siblings into impending danger!" With that, he gave Tony the last of the hard, five "licks".

Tony was openly crying at this point. Gibbs pulled him into a hug. "I'm so stupid, Dad. I shouldn't have egged my siblings on. Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Yes someone could have gotten hurt. You'll think next time and you won't let it happen again. I have confidence in you as my son and second in command. I wouldn't have it any other way. I am also very proud of you and that will never change."

Tony nodded and got up to go rest in his room. Before Tony could leave he heard Gibbs call, "Uh, Tony? If I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, the paddling I just gave will seem like playtime compared to the next time. I'll use my hand first, then the paddle."

Tony's eyes widened and he paled. "Got it, Dad." He then went to his room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs met Chris, Vin, Nettie, Jenny and Ducky in the kitchen. Gibbs looked worn out. Nettie greeted him with coffee and had him sit and rest.<p>

"What ya got for me, Chris?" Gibbs asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"There are a bunch of horses being sold this afternoon in town. You wanted ta buy some for the ranch. We will help you pick out the best if you want."

"That would be great. I'll give my little miscreants a little more time to rest and we'll meet you in town in two hours. I need to see if I can buy this horse and buggy anyway." Gibbs knew he needed something to take his girls into town in since he wouldn't let them wear pants in town.

"I don't think yer kids will want to ride on a saddle today." Chris said knowingly.

"I know." Gibbs smirked.

"Yep, I knew I'd like you." Chris said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Gibbs gathered the family after everyone rested and dressed properly for the trip to town.<p>

"Giiibbbs! I don't want to ride in a buggy. I don't feel like sitting." Abby whined and the rest of the kids agreed.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in challenge and said, "That is why it is called punishment. Do you want me to add to the discomfort?"

After a round of negatives and head shakes, the group was loaded up and ready for the trip. The kids fought to find a comfortable position after Papa Gibbs' attention.

"We are going to buy a horse for each of you. Girls, you may ride your horses around the ranch and out in the country area, chaperoned. When we go into town, you will ride in the buggy because of your dresses." Gibbs waited for the argument.

"It is so unfair! I can shoot, ride and track just as well as any man out here and I am bound by these dresses." Ziva huffed and complained.

"We have been through this Ziva. The subject is closed. Do not disobey me on this one." Gibbs raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Ooooohhh!" Ziva said, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Dad, you know I don't do well on horses." Tony reminded Gibbs.

"I know Tony. I remember our trip to Arizona. The rest of us know how to ride. We will help you." Gibbs reassured Tony.

Meanwhile, Jenny was deep in thought. She was going to meet Mary to discuss the idea of women working outside the home. They were going to interview women around Four Corners for their opinions and write an article supporting the fact that women could be wife, mother, and work a job outside the home if they wanted to.

Gibbs' gut told him that Jenny was planning something, but couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head and thought, "She is going to test me. This is one test that I will pass. I will also have to warn Chris about Mary."

The family rode into town and everyone cheered up when they saw the magnificent horses in the stockyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Discussion of spanking, a swat and an actual spanking of one young adult.**

**Chapter 3**

**More Fireworks!**

When the family had the horses of their choosing, they decided to visit their new found friends with Gibbs' admonishment to behave. Gibbs went to the mercantile to buy some "new" fireworks for the kids' enjoyment that night, since it was New Year's Eve. Gibbs then went to visit Chris at the jail.

* * *

><p>Abby and Tim went with Josiah to the church to help with one of his charitable projects. Tim was busy trying to design a new shelving system for Josiah that would make distribution to the hungry easier. Abby was happy to be cleaning shelves in the back room in preparation for the food drive the town had each year. She was glad not to have to sit after Papa Gibbs' attention. In the conversation, Josiah found out that Abby helped the Nuns back home. "So, what else do you do with the Nuns?" Josiah asked.<p>

"Well, besides helping feed the homeless, we have a bowling team." Since Abby knew that bowling could be traced back to 3200 BC, she felt comfortable talking about it. "We bowl for fun and for fundraising purposes."

"That is wonderful. You should be commended for your work." In the process of Abby dusting the shelves, Josiah noticed the tattoo on Abby's neck. "Do you mind if I ask you what is on your neck?"

"Uh, sorry you saw that. It is my tattoo. I'm supposed to keep it hidden. This one is hard to keep hidden because it is on my neck."

"This one? You have more?"

"It is acceptable with either gender in 2011 to have as many tattoos as the person wants. It is acceptable, but not everyone is ok with it." Abby said with a giggle. "I have others, but I am able to cover them with my dress. I hope my tats don't cause your opinion of me to change."

"Abby, I have seen and done a lot of things in life. Some, I am not proud of. I am not one to judge." He smiled as he spoke.

"I think I'm going to like you! Please call me Abs."

"Only if you call me 'Siah."

With that, a friendship was sealed.

"Hey Timmy, you got that design finished?"

"Yeah, Abs. What do you think Josiah?"

"Wow, I would have never thought of that design! Let's get to building it."

The three began the simple task of rearranging the shelves to create Tim's design.

* * *

><p>As the shelf building was progressing, Jimmy, Nathan, Vin and Ziva went to the clinic to allow Jimmy to see the medicine and equipment Nathan used. Jimmy thought that some of the equipment was barbaric, but couldn't express that for fear of changing something in the future. Vin would have shown Ziva some of his tracking skills, but she was inappropriately dressed for the occasion and couldn't ride a horse in her dress. She began to get agitated with the situation until Vin promised her he would take her into the country from the ranch later.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tony and Buck went to the local saloon for some relaxation time. Buck offered Tony a chair at a table. "Oh funny, Buck! I see Chris filled you in on our fireworks episode."<p>

Buck laughed and said, "Don't get so mad, my friend. I've had enough of Miz Nettie's attention with 'the spoon' to understand." Buck said 'the spoon' in an eerie voice. Tony laughed while he leaned on the bar.

Ezra and Ducky were in deep conversation about various topics while playing cards. "Ducky, you play the card sharp part quit well in your fancy 'dude' clothes and you are holding your own with Ezra." Tony commented with his normal megawatt smile.

"Why, thank you dear boy. I have been known to play a few hands of poker in my youth." Ducky smiled while accepting Tony's compliment.

After Tony and Buck relaxed and watched Ezra and Ducky play a few hands of poker, they departed the saloon for a walk around town. "Whew, I knew Ezra could use a bunch of 'fifty dollar words', but now with Ducky around I don't know if I'll be able to handle it!" Buck said with a chuckle.

"That's our Ducky! I'm glad he found someone he could have long talks with!" Tony said as they came upon a group of young women shopping. "Wow, who's the brunette in the purple dress?"

"Uh, Tony? That is the saddlery owner's daughter. He is very protective over her. She is his only daughter."

"Come on Buck, I want to meet her. Introduce me."

Buck shook his head and thought, "I hope the boy learns sooner than later not to mess with certain girls in this time period." Buck tipped his hat to the young ladies with his usual charm and said, "Ladies, I want you to meet my friend, Anthony Gibbs. Anthony, this is Joanne Smith, Karen Jones and Cindy Ross."

Each girl blushed as Tony smiled and nodded and then Tony took Cindy's hand and kissed it with all the charm he could muster. "Nice to meet you Miss Ross."

"And you, Mr. Gibbs."

"Mr. Gibbs is my father. Call me Tony."

"Yes, Tony." Cindy said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, yeah. She is smitten already. I warned you Tony." Buck thought as he shook his head.

Before Buck knew it, Cindy and Tony were walking arm and arm. The next thing Buck heard was, "Cindy Ann Ross! What do you think you are doing young lady?" It was Joseph Ross, Cindy's dad.

"Daddy! Oh, no!" Cindy cried out.

"What? What did we do wrong?" Tony asked dumbfounded.

"Daddy is very protective of me. You haven't even met him yet. I shouldn't be walking with you." Cindy said in a panic.

Tony just could not understand what they did wrong. He tried to introduce himself to Mr. Ross. Mr. Ross looked like he was about to punch Tony.

"Woooh, there Joseph! Tony is new here. He didn't know …."

Buck was cut off by Mr. Ross, "Didn't know what Buck? He didn't know not to try to court a young lady without talking to her father first!"

Buck couldn't answer, because he wasn't allowed to explain that Tony was from 2011.

At that point, Gibbs and Chris had walked out of the jail to check out the arguing. "Joseph, this is Tony's dad. This is Jethro Gibbs."

"Well Mr. Gibbs, unless you want me to horsewhip your boy right here in the street, you had better take him somewhere and teach him some manners. You don't court a young lady without asking her father first!" Joseph was seething.

Normally Gibbs would have let him know that he didn't take too kindly to threats, but he let it go. They were getting too much attention already. "I assure you Mr. Ross; Tony will not forget to ask a young lady's father next time. I'll take care of it. If you don't mind some advice from me, while I 'talk' with my son about this, you may want to make it clear to your daughter not court without your permission either."

"Oh don't you worry, Mr. Gibbs, Cindy is in for one major tanning when we get home. You do your part and I'll do mine.

They shook hands and Mr. Ross took his daughter home. She was already crying.

"Anthony, with me!" Gibbs didn't even wait to see if he was being followed into the jail.

* * *

><p>"I tried to warn him, Chris!"<p>

"I'm sure you did, Buck. You have enough experience with angry fathers. The boy is just too stubborn." Chris said with a chuckle. "Gibbs has his work cut out with this crew."

Chris turned and looked at the _Clarion_ and thought, "I have a feeling this won't be the only commotion we will face today."

All of a sudden, Chris saw a group of men approaching.

One of them spoke up, "Chris, you gotta do something about Mary and that new woman. They are goin' around asking our women folk about working outside the home. They are stirin' all sorts of problems. My wife is refusin' to cook until I hear her demands."

Chris got the same story from the other men. He dismissed them by saying he'd take care of Mary and Jenny. He did wonder why these men couldn't just get their wives to do what they were supposed to do, but that wasn't his problem.

"Buck, get Gibbs and have him meet me at the _Clarion_."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Gibbs had gotten the story from Tony and explained to Tony that this was a different time and his charms had to be used appropriately. He said they'd talk more about the courting issue when they got home, but he had to punish him as he promised the girl's dad.<p>

He found a wooden ruler in Chris' desk drawer and proceeded to reignite the fire in Tony's backside that he had started earlier that day with the paddle. After fifteen "licks" with the ruler, Gibbs pulled a crying Tony into a hug. "Are you going to be able to sit properly in this era?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"I'm trying Dad. There are just too many rules here. I should have listened to Buck."

"Yeah, you should have," Buck said with a smile. Buck had waited outside until he heard the spanking stop. "Gibbs, Chris needs you at the _Clarion_. It's something about Mary and Jenny angering some of the husbands in town."

Gibbs huffed, shook his head and said, "I knew she was up to something." He then told Tony to behave and headed toward the newspaper office.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stepped into the <em>Clarion<em> to find Jenny and Mary sitting with Chris towering over them. He was leaning on a post with his arms crossed with a glare that would have stopped most men in their tracks.

"What is going on, Jen?" Gibbs said with frustration.

"Well, Jethro. Mary and I wanted to write an article about how women are capable of working outside the home and maintaining the home at the same time, so we asked opinions of some of the women. One thing led to another and the women sort of went on strike until their husbands heard their complaints." Jenny almost sounded like Abby with her rambling.

"I thought we agreed not to draw attention! You had to test me, Jen."

Gibbs looked at Chris and asked, "What do you do in these circumstances?"

"They must be punished for disturbing the peace and starting a riot. I would put a man in jail for it for a couple of days. In this case, I don't think that would be a good idea. There is another way." Chris smirked.

"Oh no, Chris Larabee. We are not children! We will not be treated as such!" Jenny was in full tantrum when she felt a sharp swat on her backside.

"Jethro! You did not just swat me?"

"Act like a child throwing a tantrum, get treated like one." Gibbs said through gritted teeth. "We are going to bring our horses, fireworks and kids home. We are going to have a safe fireworks display tonight with our friends and family and then you and I will have a discussion about the trouble you caused in town today."

Jenny started to protest and was stopped by Gibbs saying, "Unless you want Mary to watch a preview of tonight right now, you will not say another word."

With that said, Gibbs told Chris thank you for allowing him to take care of the issue and that he would see the Seven tonight. Chris said he would take care of the issue on his end as well as let the men know that it was taken care of. Mary had never said a word during the conversation because she had been on the receiving end of Chris' punishments before and did not want to make it worse by arguing.

Gibbs gathered everyone and everything together and they went home. They took care of the horses for the night and prepared for the fireworks safely. The kids were excited that Dad had allowed them fun after the punishment. When everyone arrived, the group waited for dark and then safely set off the fireworks. The display was beautiful. "Happy New Year's!" Everyone shouted with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Mary, did Chris?" Jenny couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't say the word spank out loud. "Jethro is waiting until later tonight for mine."<p>

"No, Chris will take care of mine after we get back to town tonight. He let the men know that it would be taken care of. He refused to tell them how. They trust Chris, so they dropped the subject. This isn't the first time for me and my ideas. I'm just too independent for my time. One time I even put myself in danger by thinking I could help them defend the town. I almost got shot. Boy did Chris let me have it then." Mary said with a shake. "At least I know he cares about me even to the point that he'll spank me to keep me safe."

Jenny listened to Mary and tried to accept it. She was still angry, but she did see Mary's point. She didn't have to like it and had convinced herself she'd talk Jethro out of it later.

* * *

><p>"Well Gibbs, it looks like the girls are a bit nervous." Chris said with a smirk.<p>

"Maybe they'll think before they do something so foolish next time." Gibbs said.

"Uh huh." Chris said with doubt.

Sooner than Mary and Jenny wanted, Chris gathered his group and left for home.

Everyone went inside except Jenny and Gibbs. Gibbs crooked his finger at Jenny and Jenny shook her head no.

TBC ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Discussion of spanking, swats and actual spankings of adults.**

**Chapter 4**

**Promises Fulfilled  
><strong>

_Everyone went inside except Jenny and Gibbs. Gibbs crooked his finger at Jenny and Jenny shook her head no._

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner and said, "Jen, don't make me come get you."

"Jethro, if you think I am going to allow you to spank me like a child, you are crazy. I am your boss!"

Gibbs shook his head, smirked and thought, "As Tony would say, when in the old west, do as John Wayne would do." Before Jenny knew it, Gibbs had thrown her over his shoulder and was making his way to the woodshed. Jenny started kicking. When that didn't work, she began beating her fists on his back.

Swat! Swat! Swat!

Jenny screeched as she felt three hard swats to the backside that was now in full reach of Gibbs' hand. "Owwww! I cannot believe you are doing this, Jethro."

"I guess what you need to believe is that I keep my word. I told you not to make me come and get you. I also promised you a paddling if you gave us unwanted attention. When I asked you not to cause us undue attention, what did you do? You decided to work for a newspaper!" With that said, Gibbs walked into the shed.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Chris had escorted Mary into the <em>Clarion<em>. Mary knew what Chris' intentions were when he followed her into the newspaper office. He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Uh, Chris? No real harm was done. We didn't mean to cause a riot with the other women. We didn't make them go against their husbands' wishes." Mary tried to convince Chris not to do what she knew he was about to do.

"Mary, the women made their own decisions. Their menfolk need to head their own homes. We can't help that. What you and Jenny did was go against Gibbs' want to keep his family safe. Mary, these people ain't from here. You know how some of the townsfolk can be superstitious when they're not understandn' things? What you did was dangerous too. Mr. Jamison has been known to act before he thinks. You and Jenny coulda' been hurt."

Chris sat on an armless chair and called Mary to him. Mary stood frozen in her spot. She wanted to run or say no, but she had tried that in the past. It had not worked out well for her. She still could not make her feet move.

"Mary, don't make me come get you." Chris spoke in a firm, but gentle voice.

She willed her feet to move and the next thing Mary knew, she was over Chris' knee.

* * *

><p>Once inside the shed, Gibbs sat on the same bench he had sat on for his daughters' spankings and in one quick movement had Jenny over his knee.<p>

"Jethro! Don't you dare! I order you to stop!"

Gibbs chuckled and said, "You order me? Like you order me to knock on your office door at NCIS? I listen so well, too."

With that said Gibbs pulled her skirt up so she would feel the spanking without the thickness of her clothing. He then said, "You and Mary could have gotten hurt. This is a rough town. Angry husbands can be dangerous when their homes are threatened." Gibbs, using his hand, then proceeded to give Jenny the promised spanking.

* * *

><p>Chris had pulled Mary's skirt up and had begun laying down swat after swat on her backside until Mary was sobbing uncontrollably. He let her cry for a little while and then stood and pulled her into a hug. "Mary, I care too much about you to let you put yerself in danger. I promised the townsmen I would take care of it. You coulda' gone to jail for startin' a riot and disturbin' the peace. Don't make me do that again. I don't like it." Chris said gently.<p>

Before Mary could say she didn't like it either, Chris kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him teary eyed. When their eyes met, it happened, their first kiss. Mary thought she could still hear fireworks from the ranch. When the couple finally pulled away from the kiss, Chris took a deep breath and said, "I better be going. Lock up and stay safe." With that said, he walked out with a smile on his face.

"Everything work out alright?" Vin asked when Chris walked onto the porch of the boarding house.

"Yup." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Owww! Jethro, please stop. You are hurting me!"<p>

"Yah think? It's supposed to hurt." Gibbs said, never letting up on the heavy swats.

When Jenny began crying and had quit ordering Gibbs to stop, Gibbs picked up the paddle and gave Jenny two "licks" with it. He had promised to use the paddle if she ever gave the family unwanted attention. He then stopped the spanking and let her cry a little more. After, he stood and pulled her into a hug.

Gibbs then spoke softly, "Please listen to me next time, Jen. You are in a time period that doesn't allow you to be very independent. I can't help that. Feel free to be independent at the ranch when it is just the family and friends. I need you to be safe so I can bring you back to 2012. I care too much about you to let you hurt yourself because of your need to be the boss." Then with firmness and confidence Gibbs said, "Don't make me do this again. I will if I have to."

Jenny started to protest, but was stopped by a passionate kiss. She did not fight the kiss. When they finally "came up for air," all Jenny could do was smile like a school girl. She almost giggled.

"I think it is time to go inside and show the family that you are alright." Gibbs said with a laugh.

All Jenny could say was, "Ok."

Ducky and Nettie smiled when the couple walked back into the ranch house hand in hand.

The kids were hiding at the top of the staircase waiting for Mom and Dad. They had a pretty good idea what had happened outside. They were elated when their parents walked in holding hands. Even though they had questions, they knew not to ask.

They all became wide-eyed when they heard Dad say, "Unless one of you wants to visit the woodshed next, you had better be in bed in the next two minutes."

The kids scampered to bed quickly realizing they should have known better. Dad had that sixth sense no matter what time period he was in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at the ranch, Jenny woke up feeling the effects of last night's attention from Gibbs. Mary, at her home above the <em>Clarion<em>, was having the same troubles because of Chris. They both winced when they sat up, but smiled knowing they were cared for.

Meanwhile, Gibbs woke up at the ranch thinking of Jenny. At the boarding house, Chris woke up and stretched. He couldn't help thinking about Mary. Gibbs realized how much he loved Jenny and Chris realized the same about Mary. The two men went downstairs for coffee and breakfast asking silently, "Should I tell her? How do I tell her? How will she react?"

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Discussion of spanking and one swat.**

**A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter because I had to portray Gibbs' feelings, as well as Chris' without making them seem too OC. That was a difficult task! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

_Gibbs realized how much he loved Jenny and Chris realized the same about Mary. The two men went downstairs for coffee and breakfast asking silently, "Should I tell her? How do I tell her? How will she react?"_

Gibbs met Nettie in the kitchen for his usual coffee.

After a little small talk, coffee and breakfast, Gibbs said, "Miz Nettie, let the family know I went into town for some lumber and that I won't be long."

Nettie nodded and said with a smirk, "Tell Chris I said hello." This was Nettie's way of letting Gibbs know that she knew he was going to talk to Chris about Jenny and Mary.

He chuckled and said, "Will do."

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled up to the saw mill in his wagon and placed his order. It would take an hour to fill the order so he walked through town until he came upon the boarding house. Chris was sitting on the porch.<p>

"Chris."

"Gibbs. Have a seat."

Gibbs, a man of few words, sat and stared down the street.

Chris did the same.

The silence was broken when JD walked out on the porch and said, "Whoooeee, I bet Mary and Jenny are havin' a hard time sittin' this mornin'."

Chris and Gibbs glared at JD at the same time. JD gulped and asked, "Are you sure yer not twins?"

As if they were reading one another's minds, Gibbs and Chris lunged at JD at the same time, but JD jumped off the porch before they grabbed him.

"JD, if I were you, I'd mind my own business. It might be you that's havin' a hard time sittin', but it will be every night for a week." Chris said with that trademark glare. "Go help Buck at the jail. We'll 'talk' about your rudeness later."

JD walked quickly to the jail silently asking, "Why can't I keep my mouth shut?"

"He reminds me of Abby. She rambles on like that without thinking." Gibbs said knowingly.

"Yeah, well, the boy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Talking about Jenny, can I let the townsmen know it was handled?"

"Oh, yeah. She didn't think I'd spank her, but she found out differently." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow. "How about Mary?"

"She knew it was comin' because it has happened a couple a times already. Didn't stop her from tryin' to talk me out of it. That woman is goin' to make me crazy one day."

"You sound like you have feelings for her." Gibbs was trying to bring up the subject of his love for Jenny, but he was never good at expressing those feelings.

Chris, not good at expressing his feelings either, said, "Yep." He then asked, "What about you and Jenny?"

Gibbs gut feeling told him he could confide in Chris. He struggled through the story about how Shannon and Kelly were murdered and how he had a hard time with new relationships, but he knew he was falling in love with Jenny. The old feelings from their time together as agents were resurfacing, but these new feelings were deeper.

"Gibbs, my wife and son were murdered too." Chris continued with the story because he too felt comfortable with Gibbs. It was a labored explanation because he seldom talked about his tragic past. He told how a crazy woman burned his house down with his wife and son inside the house.

At that moment, Josiah stepped onto the porch. "Forgive me for listening in on your conversation."

"Siah, you know my story. It's fine with me."

Gibbs nodded his approval, but said nothing about it.

"What's on yer mind, Siah? You wouldn't a said a word about it if you didn't have something to say." Chris asked knowing that Josiah got involved only when it was important.

"I think you two had better quit wasting time and tell those girls you love them. Time is too short to waste on dwelling on the past. It sounds like you both loved your families, but there comes a time where you must move on." Josiah said with confidence.

"We have a lot to think about. It looks like we are in the same situation." Gibbs sighed. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks Josiah."

"Anytime, Gibbs. You know you can probably find me at the church if you need anything."

Gibbs nodded. He then made a quick stop at a local store, walked back to his wagon and began the ride home. He had a lot of thinking to do on the way home. In the meantime, Chris had thoughts of his own.

* * *

><p>On his return home, Gibbs rounded the boys up to help him unload the lumber. Once the lumber was stored in the workshop, he called a family meeting to talk about the screwdriver and possible ways to get home.<p>

"Alright, ideas." Gibbs commanded much like he did in the bullpen. Of course, the kids reverted back to agent status and started streaming ideas.

"We carefully take the screwdriver apart and look inside." Tim said.

"We make sure we know how to put it back together as we go." Abby spoke up.

"We could use one of the cell phones. Maybe there is something on the inside that is usable." Tony suggested.

The others continued to give suggestions.

"Alright make it happen, but if you need any supplies for the project and have to go to town, continue to blend in with the people here. Do not draw attention." Gibbs looked around the room at each of them as the family nodded their understanding. They knew what to expect if they disobeyed Papa Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Chris decided he had done all the thinking he was going to do. He began making his way to the <em>Clarion<em>, but made a quick stop on the way. He soon walked into the newspaper office and greeted Mary. "Mary, how are you this morning?"

Mary knew Chris had walked in, but refused to acknowledge him.

"Mary, I'm sorry yer mad about last night, but I'm not sorry I did what I did." Still no answer from Mary could be heard.

Then suddenly, Chris had to duck as a reference book came flying his way.

With a mission in mind, he walked quickly to Mary and grabbed her by the arm. He then turned her sideways and administered a sharp swat to her backside.

"Owwww, Chris! You make me so mad!"

At that point, Mary was silenced by a deep and passionate kiss. When Chris pulled away, Mary had lost all of her anger.

"Mary, I ain't gonna beat around the bush here. Will you marry me?" Chris asked while producing an engagement ring.

"Before you answer, I warn you, I won't change my mind in the ways I keep you safe."

"You mean you'd keep spanking me after we are married?" Mary asked curiously.

"Yes, if you put yerself in danger or if I feel you really need it for acting like a youngster. You know, like throwing a book at me?"

Mary wanted to pout, but then realized that this conversation had begun with a marriage proposal. She also realized how much she loved Chris. "It sure took you a long time to ask. Yes, I'll marry you!"

The two kissed again and then began making marriage plans.

* * *

><p>While the kids were working on ways to rebuild the screwdriver in the boys' room, Gibbs and Jenny went to the living room together and discussed the night before. Jenny sat gingerly on the cushioned sofa. She was still feeling the effects of Gibbs' attention.<p>

"You know Jethro, the whole throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me to the woodshed scenario, was a bit uncalled for."

"Well, Jen, you needed a little nudge getting there. You weren't cooperating."

"Cooperating? You expected me to cooperate? You were going to spank me!"

Gibbs chuckled and said, "Jen, shut up and kiss me."

The next thing Jenny knew, she was in a passionate kiss with Gibbs.

After the long kiss, Gibbs took a deep breath and spoke. "Jen, I love you. This crazy holiday trip has shown me that I need you. We are pretending to be man and wife. I'm tired of pretending. Let's make it real."

With that said, Gibbs took out the small box he had picked up at the jewelry shop in town earlier. Jenny opened the box and saw the wedding set.

"Jen, will you marry me?"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Hints of spanking and actual spanking of an adult.**

**Chapter 6**

_With that said, Gibbs took out the small box he had picked up at the jewelry shop in town earlier. Jenny opened the box and saw the wedding set._

_"Jen, will you marry me?"_

With tears in her eyes, Jenny said, "Yes!" The couple then engaged in another long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Earlier, Tony had come out of the room to retrieve the cell phone the siblings had left on the table. Of course, he overheard the conversation about Gibbs throwing Jenny over his shoulder. He quickly went back into the room to tell his family about what happened the night before. He left just before Gibbs proposed to Jenny.<p>

He then proceeded to recount the story to his siblings. "Let me tell you guys what I just heard."

"What Tony? There's a wagon train of mail order brides coming in?" Ziva chimed in.

"Very funny Zee-vah! That would be awesome, though!" Tony contemplated the wagon train for a moment and then said, "Anyway, Gibbs 'pulled a John Wayne' last night. He threw Jenny over his shoulder to bring her to the woodshed. You know, I hadn't seen it before now, but Jenny reminds me of the famous red head and spit fire, Maureen O'Hara. John and Maureen played in several movies together."

"Another movie reference." Jimmy couldn't help but comment.

"Ohhh! Jimmy, you have to see the correlation." Abby nodded hyperactively.

Undeterred from his story, Tony continued, "Apparently Jenny has the same spunk as Maureen because she fought him all the way to the shed."

"Uhh, Tony?"

"What McRude? I'm in the middle of a juicy story here!"

Tony's eyes widened suddenly as he asked, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Tim smiled and nodded.

Tony cringed and waited. The head slap never came, but he heard Gibbs say, "Tony, with me."

The kids watched Tony with compassion as Tony hung his head and followed Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The two walked into the den while Gibbs closed the door.<p>

"Do you know what privacy is?" The question was rhetorical, of course. "Since you like movie and TV references so much, tell me, what would have happened on Bonanza if Pa would have caught an eavesdropper?"

"Dad, you know Bonanza? I didn't think you watched TV."

Then, there it was, the head slap.

Slap! "Answer the question, Tony."

Tony rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, Pa was pretty strict about eavesdropping. If you were caught, he gave you a tanning. Tanning is what they called a spanking in the old west." Tony's eyes widened and he began to sweat as he realized in what direction Gibbs was leading the conversation.

"Would you say eavesdropping is pretty childish?"

Tony nodded in defeat and the next thing he realized, Gibbs had Tony over his knee.

"Awww, Dad, not over the knee like a little kid."

"Act like a child …. You know the rest."

Gibbs swatted him ten times and then let Tony up. The spanking wasn't harsh, although Tony still felt the reigniting of the fire in his backside from the two previous sessions with Gibbs. Gibbs was simply making a point.

Gibbs gave Tony a quick hug and said, "No more eavesdropping. Go get your siblings and meet Jenny and me in the living room."

Tony obeyed and within five minutes the family including Nettie had gathered in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Jen and I have an announcement." Gibbs began the meeting by getting to the point. "Jen, would you do the honors?"<p>

Jenny held out her hand to reveal the engagement ring. After squeals from Abby, a smile from Ziva, smirks from Ducky and Nettie, congratulations from the boys and many hugs, Gibbs spoke again. "We will have a quiet ceremony …."

Abby cut Gibbs off by saying, "Oh, no Dad. We need to decorate and take time to plan…"

Gibbs put a hand up to Abby in a stopping motion and commanded, "Abigail, stop! Jen and I are supposed to be married already, remember? We can't make a big production out of this. Do I need to remind you that it is poor manners to interrupt a conversation, young lady?"

"Uh, no Dad, I'm good." Abby knew that that reminder would entail a trip over Gibbs' knee and she wanted no part of it.

Gibbs continued, "As I was saying, we will have a quiet ceremony here at the ranch. I'm sure Josiah will not mind officiating. We will have our family and friends with us."

"When?" Ziva asked excitedly.

"One week from today." Jen spoke with happiness.

"Alright, let us get on with the chores and then we need to get ready for dinner." Gibbs commanded.

* * *

><p>Each adult knew to take care of their horses and their horses' stalls each morning and night. Everyone met in the barn to do chores. They enjoyed their horses, but did not like to muck out the stalls.<p>

"I hate this. It is gross! It hurts my chest to hold my breath for so long." Jimmy spoke trying to hold his breath at the same time.

"Awww our little brother can perform autopsies, but can't shovel feces?" Tony ribbed Jimmy as usual.

"We all do our share here Jimmy. Of course, if you want to continue to complain, you could muck the stalls with a sore backside as well as a hurting chest." Gibbs had had enough of the complaining.

"Oh, no Dad. I'll quit complaining."

"I thought so." Gibbs said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Gibbs went for a walk to look around the property and take in the fresh air. It was amazing to live in a time period that knew nothing about pollution. When he came back into the ranch house, he heard Jenny yell in frustration, "Just wait until your dad gets home!"<p>

Gibbs shook his head and began walking up the stairs to see which of his children caused Jenny to yell out that familiar saying. He thought, "Here we go again. One big, happy family." Of course, he wouldn't have it any other way.

When he reached the top of the stairs he realized that the commotion was coming from the girls' room. He walked in and was stunned by what he saw.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Hints of spanking and spanking of adults.**

**Chapter 7**

"_**Just wait until your dad gets home!"**_

_Gibbs shook his head and quickly walked up the stairs to see which of his children caused Jenny to yell out that familiar saying. He thought, "Here we go again. One big, happy family." Of course, he wouldn't have it any other way._

_When he reached the top of the stairs he realized that the commotion was coming from the girls' room. He walked in and was stunned by what he saw._

Nettie and Ducky had heard the noises and had rushed up the stairs moments before Gibbs.

"Girls! Stop this at once!" Jenny had lost all patience at this point.

Gibbs grabbed the wooden spoon Nettie had with her when she left the kitchen in a hurry and swatted each backside with sniper-like accuracy. Of course the girls were in their "ranch pants," so they felt each "lick." As he was swatting the girls he bellowed, **"ENOUGH!"**

The bellow and the last swats finally broke the girls out of their adrenaline fed fight. Of course, at that point Tony took the opportunity to grab Ziva and Tim held on to Abby.

Gibbs said one word, "Explain."

Both girls were angry at each other, but both refused to "rat" the other out.

"Unless you want me to take you both over my knee in front of everyone in this room, you will explain and you will do it NOW." Gibbs once again spoke through gritted teeth.

Ziva sighed and began, "I confided in Abby of my plans to go for a ride tonight and she insisted I not go. She said that beside the fact that you would not take it well, I could get hurt. She tried to convince me not to go. I said I would go anyway. She said she'd tie me to a chair if I left to go on that ride. I said, "Try it." She tried it and we fought."

"Wow, Zee-vah! That was wrong on so many levels." Tony said with amusement and shock.

Gibbs glared at Tony, Tony ducked his head and then Gibbs said in an eerie and low voice, "Please excuse us."

As everyone turned to leave, Gibbs said, "Jen, please stay." The rest of the family shut the door and went downstairs so Gibbs and his girls could have some privacy. Gibbs turned to the younger girls and commanded, "You will apologize to your mom for the fact that you did not listen to her when she told you to stop. You will then find a corner and wait for me."

Both girls said, "Sorry Mom." They then walked with a sulk to their respective corners.

"Jen, are you alright?" Gibbs asked with compassion. "They weren't listening to you."

"Yes, Jethro. I would rather you handle this type of discipline, anyway. You give them the spanking and I'll handle the grounding." Jenny said with a smirk.

"So, you want to make them miserable afterward? I like the way you think." Gibbs smiled.

Jenny laughed and left Gibbs to the task at hand.

"Abigail, front and center! Ziva, wait in a corner in the boys' room. You had better be there when I go to you."

"Yes, Dad." Ziva said as she made her way down the hall.

"Abigail, why didn't you come to me when you found out Ziva was going to go out alone?"

"Daaaad, you know we don't tell on each other." Abby said with a whine.

"I can respect that, Abby, when it is something trivial. When one of your siblings is in danger, it is NEVER a good thing to keep the information from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"So instead of telling me, you decided to take matters into your own hands and that decision caused a fight between you and Ziva?"

"Yes."

"Get me the hairbrush." Being in a rush earlier, Gibbs had not had time to retrieve his paddle.

"Please, Dad. Can't you just use your hand?"

Gibbs just lifted his eyebrow. Abby knew she had better get the brush or things would be worse for her.

Abby handed Gibbs the brush. Gibbs then pulled Abby across his knee.

**Spank!** "You will not **Spank!** fight **Spank!** with your sister **Spank!** under any circumstances."

Abby began squirming to get off of Gibbs' knee. He was determined not to stop until she had learned her lesson. **Spank!** **Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!**

At that point Abby gave up the fight and just cried. Gibbs stopped and pulled her into a hug. He let her cry until she stopped. "Next time Ziva plans to do anything dangerous, tell me or Mom and we'll take care of it. To be fair, I'll tell her the same about you."

Abby nodded. Gibbs then allowed her to lie on her stomach for a nap. Gibbs covered her and she fell asleep quickly. "It is time to see about my other little miscreant." Gibbs thought.

Earlier, Ziva had heard Abby's cries and could not help the guilt that was beginning to consume her. She then decided to use her ninja skills to make a quick escape so she wouldn't have to hear Abby. She didn't want to face Gibbs either. Ziva shimmied down the tree next to the window, quietly went to the barn, saddled her horse and left the ranch. As she trotted into the darkness, she had a sense of dread. She knew that things would be worse later, but she shrugged the feelings off and continued down the dark path.

Meanwhile, Gibbs grabbed the brush and walked to the boys' room. What he found did not make him happy. The window was open and there was no Ziva.

When Gibbs reached the bottom of the stairs, he proclaimed, "Ziva 'did a runner' a few minutes ago! Jen, the boys and I will go out to find her. You, Ducky and Miz Nettie wait here in case she comes back. If she does, sit on her until I get back." Jenny nodded.

Gibbs and the boys grabbed their rifles and went to the barn. They then headed out to find Ziva. As the four of them rode into the night, the boys could tell that Gibbs was seething even though they couldn't see him well.

Ziva rode for what seemed like an hour. She started to hear horses approaching. When she ducked into the bushes to hide from what she thought was Gibbs, she was grabbed from behind. She then felt a hand over her mouth. She began to use her self-defense techniques when a voice behind her said, "Don't even think about it."

She recognized the voice to be Chris'. As the clouds began clearing away from the moon, she turned to observe that the one holding her was Vin.

Chris spoke, "Jest what are you doin' out here, young lady? That was a gang of bank robbers on yer heels! You coulda been hurt."

"What business is it of yours? I was doing just fine until you came along and grabbed me." The defiance in Ziva was unmistakable.

Chris simply turned her around and swatted her bottom three times. "I asked you a question. I'm expectin' an answer."

Resisting the urge to rub her backside and knowing this man had authority over her, Ziva answered. "I am going for a ride."

"Not at this time of night." Vin spoke up.

Chris began, "Young ladies don't ride around at this time, especially without a chaperone. We have had this conversation before. There are wild animals, drunken men and thieves out here at night. Does Gibbs know yer out here?"

When Ziva didn't answer, Chris knew Gibbs did not know. "Come on young lady, yer goin' home. I hope Gibbs tans you good for riding alone like this. If he doesn't, I will. We have a curfew posted right now because of the robbers. You could be in jail tonight, but I'll let Gibbs handle you. I know he will. Vin, we'll track the robbers in a little bit."

Just then, the three heard more horses. Chris and Vin drew their guns. When the horses got closer, Chris realized it was Gibbs and his boys.

"Well it looks like we have somethin' that belongs to you, Gibbs." Chris said with a smirk.

Gibbs said, "Ziva, get on your horse and hand Tony the reins."

The defiance in Ziva rose up again and she said, "NO!"

It seemed to everyone present that time stood still when Gibbs swung his leg over the saddle and dismounted. Then with a mission in mind ...

TBC ….


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Discussion of spanking and spanking of an adult.**

**Chapter 8**

"_Well it looks like we have somethin' that belongs to you, Gibbs." Chris said with a smirk._

_Gibbs said, "Ziva, get on your horse and hand Tony the reins."_

_The defiance in Ziva rose up again and she said, "NO!" _

_It seemed to everyone present that time stood still when Gibbs swung his leg over the saddle and dismounted. Then with a mission in mind..._

…..Gibbs sighed, walked past the group, pulled out his knife and cut a switch from a nearby bush. He pulled Ziva under his arm so her backside was a prime target and with a very controlled temper began "switching" her bottom.

Ziva let out a squeal. She was not only in much discomfort, but also very embarrassed to have an audience.

When Gibbs grabbed Ziva, Vin and Chris moved out of the way and went to stand next to the boys and their horses.

Meanwhile, the audience was showing different reactions. Chris stood in that long black trench coat he often wore with his arms crossed in satisfaction knowing Gibbs would handle her. Vin shook his head. While Vin admired her spunk, he felt that she just did not know when enough was enough.

Jimmy sat wide-eyed on his horse. He knew that all his siblings were disciplined in the same way, but he never had to sit and watch. He also had that childish feeling that he was next, even though he had done nothing wrong. Tim just shook his head. He knew Ziva was stubborn, but really, did she have to go this far?

Now, Tony was a different story. Instead of just having thoughts like everyone else, he had to vocalize. He whispered, "I bet she hates Rule Nine at this point in her life." Chris and Vin looked at him curiously.

The "switching" stopped. All defiance in Ziva was gone for the moment. She didn't want to cry because of her audience, but it was a painful experience. Gibbs broke the switch in half because he hated to have to use that type of implement and said to Ziva, "Let's try this again. Get on your horse and hand Tony the reins."

This time Ziva did not argue. She walked carefully toward her horse.

Tony knew that Chris and Vin were curious about Rule Nine so he explained. "Dad has, we think, about fifty-one rules. He names each rule. Rule Nine is 'always carry a knife'. That is why I said that."

"Yep, I see what you mean." Chris said with a smirk. Vin just chuckled quietly.

Meanwhile, Ziva winced when she sat on the saddle. She then handed the reins to Tony. Tony thought, much like the rest of the group, "Now why didn't she do that in the first place?"

Gibbs began walking to his own horse, but was stopped by Chris. "Gibbs, a word with you."

Gibbs and Chris walked away from the group. Gibbs looked at Chris expectantly as Chris began to speak. "I jest wanted to tell you what happened here. We grabbed Ziva when we realized it was her, knowin' there was a gang of robbers comin' through here. She mouthed off to me and I swatted her backside three times. There is a curfew right now and she broke it. I trust you'll take care of her at home."

Gibbs smirked at Chris and said, "I'm glad you handled it when she mouthed off to you. She'll take you more seriously now. I assure you, I'm not finished with her. Thank you for letting me take care of the fact that she broke curfew."

"I have no doubt that you'll finish what I started." Chris said with a smile.

At that point, Vin walked up and asked, "Gibbs, when she is off of punishment, do you think I could take her out and teach her some of my trackin' skills? Maybe it will slow down her hankerin' to take dangerous chances."

"If you promise me that you will take extreme measures to keep her safe, I'll allow it."

"You got my word on it, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and said, "If you need help with a posse, let me know."

Chris replied, "I may take you up on that. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Gibbs and his family then headed home in silence.

* * *

><p>Jenny, Ducky and Nettie had sat around the kitchen table awaiting Ziva's return. They decided to have coffee and began discussing Ziva and her issues. Abby was still asleep from her session with Gibbs.<p>

"I just don't know what gets into that girl's head sometimes." Jenny sighed in frustration.

"She is used to being in on the adventure back in our time period. She'll just have to adjust to this century and its rules." Ducky offered his advice.

"I sure hope she learns quickly. It seems to me she should have learned from the last time she got in trouble with Gibbs." Jenny said with a chuckle.

"Some people jest have to go through things a few times before the lesson sinks in. I'm sure Gibbs will keep teachin' until she learns." Nettie laughed.

They were laughing when they heard the horses trot into the yard.

* * *

><p>"Boys, take care of the horses. Give me forty-five minutes before you come inside." Gibbs said this as he took hold of Ziva's upper arm and began walking her into the house.<p>

The boys obeyed immediately. They had no urge to get a piece of any of the impending action that was about to take place in the house.

Gibbs escorted Ziva into the kitchen where they met up with the three drinking coffee.

Jenny spoke first. "Ziva are you alright?" Ziva nodded. Ducky looked her over quickly and saw she was fine. Nettie just stood and tapped the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Ziva, go to the boys' room and wait in a corner. If you are not in that corner when I get there, you will sorely regret it." Gibbs' tone left no room for argument. Ziva obeyed immediately.

"How did you get her to be so compliant?" Jenny asked the question that all were thinking.

"A good old fashioned 'switching'."

Jen just stared at Gibbs. She didn't know what to say.

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation and began, "We found her with Chris and Vin. They were out on patrol watching for bank robbers. Ziva came upon them just before the robbers did. Chris and Vin grabbed her. When she refused to answer Chris as to why she was out after curfew, Chris swatted her backside. When we arrived, she told me 'no' when I told her to get on her horse."

Jenny and Ducky's eyes widened at that revelation and they both shook their heads. Nettie chuckled and said, "She is lucky that was all Chris did. She was in a lot of danger."

Gibbs continued. "I then proceeded to cut a switch and "switch" her backside. Of course, we had an audience. Her defiance lessened tremendously after that."

Everyone at the table had experienced a "switching" when they were kids and nodded their understanding.

"What are you going to do now?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to calm down, drink some coffee and then I am going to give her the spanking she should have gotten before she took off."

"But you already 'switched' her." Jenny came to Ziva's defense.

"That was for disobeying me by not getting on the horse. I still have to address the fact that she fought with Abby, disobeyed me by not staying in the corner and put herself in danger with the elements out there. With all that said, she could have gotten killed with armed bank robbers on her tail. Don't worry. I'll break her punishment up into two sessions."

"Well, when you put it that way, give her some for me too." Jenny said with a sigh. Ducky and Nettie nodded their agreement.

Gibbs chuckled, put his cup in the sink, kissed Jenny and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>He hated punishing his kids. He didn't want to change Ziva's personality; he just wanted to keep her safe. He pushed the door open to the boys' room and his heart broke when he saw Ziva in the corner. She looked so young. When his mind snapped back to the fact that she could have been killed, he hardened his heart for the task at hand.<p>

Gibbs sat on one of the beds. "Ziva, come here." Gibbs patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

She obeyed and sat gingerly next to him.

All he could ask was, "Ziva, why?"

Ziva began confessing to Gibbs that she felt useless out here as a woman. "I am part of a team back home. I run along-side of you and the boys every day. I risk my life with you each day. I am good at what I do. I have lost myself here."

"Ziver, this trip has me seeing you all as my children. I think I have always seen it that way, but coming into this time period has brought it into reality. There are so many dangers out here. These are different kinds of hazards than back home. We are not trained for these yet, but we could be trained quickly. In this time period, women are looked upon differently. I do see where you are coming from, though. We will see what we can do about it, but I make no promises. Vin asked me tonight if I would allow him to take you out to do some tracking. I said it was fine, but we'll discuss the rules later."

Ziva smiled for the first time in hours, but her smile was short lived when Gibbs spoke again.

"Now, let's take care of the fact that you fought with your sister, you 'did a runner' and put yourself in all sorts of danger."

Ziva knew what Gibbs meant. "Daaad! That is a too much punishment. I already felt that switch tonight."

"You should have thought about all of this before you made those unwise choices. You'll get a spanking tonight for the fight with your sister and running away. Tomorrow night you'll get another for putting yourself in danger."

Although Ziva wasn't thrilled about it, she was glad he was being reasonable.

Gibbs saw Ziva processing what he promised and said, "Come on, let's get this over with."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. No copyright infringement is intended on anything. All new names have been totally fabricated. **

**This is #3 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure**_ or _**A Holiday Adventure Continues,**_ you may want to read those before this one.

**Warning: Hints of and actual spankings of an adult.**

**Chapter 9**

_Gibbs saw Ziva processing what he promised and said, "Come on, let's get this over with."_

Gibbs pulled Ziva across his knee and began spanking her soundly. Because of the earlier spanking that night, it did not take long for Ziva's backside to reignite.

Ziva was angry about this century's idea of women and their dependence on men, but she was unwilling to let on that she was scared out there alone and was glad that Chris and Vin found her. Her emotions were a swirling mess. She wanted to be the independent young woman from the twenty-first century, but she liked being protected by the men in her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by the increasing burn in her backside. In no time she began to cry as Gibbs continued to reheat her bottom.

**Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!** Gibbs continued the disciplinary session without uttering a word.

Ziva, on the other hand, was quite vocal at this point. "Owwww! Please, Dad. Stop. It hurts."

"That is the point, daughter." He continued.

With one last cry Ziva said, "Abba, I'm sorry." She then went limp over his lap and sobbed.

When Gibbs heard the powerful, enduring term Ziva spoke, he stopped the spanking and began rubbing her back to calm her. His heart wanted to burst with love and pride. "Ziver, I love you too. Come on, I've got you."

When Ziva was able to stand, Gibbs took her in his arms and instead of pushing him away, she cried again. In that moment all the anger, frustration, hurt and loneliness was being washed away in the tears she was shedding and in the embrace of her dad. In that one word, Abba, she felt totally adopted into this new family.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Abby woke to the familiar sounds of a sibling have a "discussion" with Dad. She sat up and quickly stood when she felt the heat in her backside again. "Boy! When Dad does something, he does it with excellence!" Abby chuckled a little at her thoughts.<p>

At that moment, Gibbs and Ziva walked into the girls' room.

"Ziva, I want you to take a short nap and then we will gather as a family to have a discussion about danger." Gibbs said this as he tucked Ziva in. Ziva nodded and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

"Abs, let's go downstairs while she sleeps." Gibbs whispered as he wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and walked her out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the family gathered in the living room for a meeting. Ziva and Abby both sat on the well cushioned couch.<p>

"Alright, family. We just had a situation that causes me to make another rule. If any of you know that one of you is about to be in danger, you will tell Mom, Ducky, Miz Nettie or myself immediately. It is not "ratting" another out to do so. It may save their life and depending on how long you knew, it may save your butt. Do I make myself clear?"

Gibbs nodded when he received the acknowledgement he was looking for. "You have been warned. Unless you want to be over my knee along with the miscreant in danger, you will let one of us know immediately."

Everyone nodded wide-eyed knowing that this was not an empty threat.

"Ziva will be going on a tracking adventure with Vin soon. I want everyone to hear the stipulations to this trip. First, one of you boys will accompany them as a chaperone. Second, if there is any danger at all, you will turn back and head home. Third, if Ziva gives any trouble at all, you are to report it to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Dad." The boys chorused.

Ziva looked as if she was going to protest, but one look from Gibbs had her keeping her mouth closed. She figured she had better count her blessings.

"Now, Mom will discuss her part of the punishment. She told you girls to stop and you continued the fight. I will always handle the physical punishment, while Mom will dole out the groundings. I will hear no arguments or you will join me in the woodshed. Am I clear?"

After another round of "Yes, Dad" Jen began. "Abby and Ziva, for two weeks, you will help Miz Nettie in the kitchen every day. That means you will be up early to fix breakfast every morning and you will help her with whatever else is needed for each meal. You will do as she tells you. Remember, she has a wooden spoon and she knows how to use it."

Nettie nodded her approval. Ducky chuckled and thought, "There is never a dull moment in this family."

Jenny continued, "You are also grounded to the ranch for that time period and will have an early bedtime each night."

Jenny waited for the argument, but saw Gibbs' glare. The girls saw it too and any fight they had in them died before it left their lips. Jenny thought, "Nice teamwork, Dad."

"Ziva, no tracking with Vin for two weeks. No arguments. Don't ask or you'll not like the consequences." Gibbs waited. Ziva said nothing.

"Ok girls, do we have an understanding?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Dad." The girls said reluctantly and with a pout.

"Good girls." He said with a smirk. "Alright! Bedtime for everyone. It is late."

There was no argument, especially after all the punishments had been handed out, but also because everyone was so tired.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls got out of bed after a smack to their backsides from Gibbs. They were still tired, but he convinced them rather quickly to get up.<p>

Everyone was eating breakfast, which the girls helped prepare, when there was a knock at the door. It was Chris. Vin and Buck were outside on their horses.

"What can we do for you Chris?" Gibbs asked while handing Chris a cup of coffee.

"We're here to take you up on yer offer to help with the posse. I had to leave Ezra, JD, Nathan and Josiah in town to protect the town in case the robbers doubled back and tried to steal again. If you can help, we need to leave in ten minutes. Vin picked up on their trail and we think we know where their hideout is." Gibbs nodded.

"Tony and Tim, grab your gear." Gibbs spouted the familiar phrase. Of course that meant, grab your rifles and saddle your horses. "Jimmy, we'll have to train you before you can ride out on something like this." Jimmy nodded in full agreement.

"Dad?" Ziva began.

"No Ziva. You are punished, remember?" Gibbs didn't have the heart to add that she was a woman. He decided he'd tackle that one later. "No arguments."

Ziva nodded in disappointment.

Jenny kissed Gibbs and told all of them to be careful. She had seen them do this so many times before, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

* * *

><p>Before everyone knew it, Gibbs and the boys were back. Vin's tracking skills were correct. The group had caught the robbers by surprise and had taken them with bloodshed only on the part of the robbers. Tony had shot one in the leg. Gibbs got one robber in the shoulder. Chris shot one in the arm. The rest just surrendered. Chris, Vin and Buck took the prisoners back to the jail where they would wait on Judge Travis to have a hearing. Judge Travis was coming into to town to bring Billy, Mary's son, home. He was also coming to walk Mary down the aisle.<p>

* * *

><p>Nighttime came a little too quickly for Ziva that day. She soon heard Gibbs tell the family to go take care of the horses. "Come on Ziva; let's go to your room."<p>

Once inside the room, Gibbs once again pulled Ziva across his lap. "Ziva, tell me why you are getting this second spanking."

"Because you are mean." Ziva realized she said that aloud when she felt three smacks rapidly placed on her backside.

"Owwwww!" Ziva yelled.

"Try again, Ziva."

"I put myself in danger."

"Correct!" This was all Gibbs said. He then wasted no time in peppering Ziva's bottom with rapid fire smacks.

Ziva cried immediately. She was still feeling the effects of last night's session. After several spanks with his hand, he pulled out the same hairbrush he used on Abby. He then proceeded to give Ziva the spanking of her life. He wanted this lesson to not only be burned in her backside, but also in her memory.

Ziva was a sobbing mess when Gibbs pulled her up and hugged her. He then held her chin, looked her in the eyes and sternly, but lovingly said, "It is never acceptable to put yourself in danger. Our family would lose a piece of our hearts if you were gone. We love you and want the best for you. Stop deliberately putting yourself in harm's way."

"Yes, Dad."

"Good girl. Let's get you tucked in. You have an early morning tomorrow."

Ziva groaned, but complied. Gibbs chuckled.

* * *

><p>Once all the family was in bed, Gibbs and Jenny met on the couch in the den. After a very passionate kiss, Jenny asked, "How is Ziva?"<p>

"She is going to be very sore in the morning, but she'll be fine. Do you know what she called me when I spanked her last night?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs curiously and shook her head.

With a tear in his eye, Gibbs said, "Abba. She called me Abba."

"Oh, Jethro. That is wonderful. She has truly accepted this family. It shows she trusts you as deeply as anyone can trust a father. She knows she has been adopted into this family." Jenny said as tears streamed down her face.

"You really love this family, don't you?" Gibbs asked while wiping away Jenny's tears and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Jethro. There is no other place I would rather be on this earth then with you and the kids, no matter what century we are in."

They both chuckled and kissed passionately again. Jenny sat with Gibbs' arms around her and they remained in silence for a while thinking about the kids. Then they began talking about the upcoming wedding.

**The end …. **

**The 4****th**** in the series is next and will be about the weddings. Oh, and whatever mischief the kids get into along the way. **


End file.
